Didn't Know How
by Emeralds and Rubies
Summary: When Harry gets rejected by um...someone, he feels worse than he did after the final battle. AU. I know it's a short summary, but it's not like I'm going to tell you what happens! Finally Completed! Please review after the last Chapter if nothing else!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned him, but wishes hardly ever come true. So, no, I don't own him.Yet

His Version

Harry Potter stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express gloomily. As he watched the rain pelt the windows he couldn't help but think about that day. That day must've been the second worst day in his live - the final battle being the first. The day had been almost three months ago but he still remembered it like yesterday.

_Harry sat at his desk and nervously put his quill down to the parchment. He knew he had to do this, but he didn't know what to write. 'How am I supposed to tell her how I feel' he thought to himself._

_He thought for a solid twenty minutes before finally started to write. "Dear Ginny. . . ."_

_A half hour later after many revisions and drafts, he finally was satisfied with what he had written. He read over it once more to make sure that was what he wanted to say, and with one last glance he tied it on to Hedwig's leg and sent it off._

---

_Ginny Weasley walked into the Great Hall laughing with her friends._

_As she piled food onto her plate she saw Harry's beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, swoop down over the Gryffendor table. She expected her to land in front of Harry, but instead she flew right over his head and landed in front of her._

_Only a few people noticed the snowy owl, and even fewer seemed to find it weird that it would land in front of Ginny. _

_As soon as Hedwig lifted up her left, leg Ginny took the letter. She patted her affectionately and then she was off again. Ginny stole a look at Harry, who now seemed very interested in his chicken._

_With trembling fingers Ginny slowly opened the letter. She gasped when she read what was in it. It read…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know you're probably wondering why I'm_

_writing to you, but I just couldn't tell you this_

_face-to-face. The truth is that I **really** like you,_

_and I am almost positive you feel the same way._

_If you don't still like me like that, then **I understand.**_

_I had to tell you because it has been nagging at me_

_for months. I didn't want to not tell you and then_

_regret it for the rest of my life. If you just want to_

_be friends that's fine, because I don't want this to ruin our friendship._

_I'll talk to you later,_

_Love,_

_Harry _

_When Ginny finished reading she looked up so quickly that her neck cracked. Harry was looking at her. A searching look that made her feel completely vulnerable._

_She was unable to break his gaze for a while, until one of her friends called her name, and her thought process was broken._

_"Anyway, like I was saying. . ." but Ginny didn't hear a word of it. Her mind was on more important things._

_--_

_Later that day Harry had been studying for his N.E.W.T.S. when Ginny slowly approached him._

"_Hi." She said sheepishly_

"_Hey." He said back._

_Harry watched as she sat down on the chair next to him, and began to twirl a lock of her beautiful red hair around her finger._

"_Harry-"_

"_Gin-"_

_They both started speaking at the same time._

_Ginny gave a nervous giggle._

"_Harry, about the letter-"_

_But, she was silenced as Harry pulled her to Him and kissed her soundly._

_Ginny wrapped her hands into his hair and he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of snogging, Ginny's eyes flew open, finally realizing what she was doing. She put her hands on his chest and pushed away abruptly._

_"Gin what's-"_

_"Stay away from me!" she shouted. and with that she wheeled around and bolted from the library, leaving Harry confused and hurt._

Ginny completely avoided Harry until term got out, on the train, and over summer when he was at the BurrowIn fact, He hadn't even seen Ginny until earlier that morning on platform 9 3/4.

Harry sighed as the lights in his cabin flickered a couple of times before going strong again. For the first time in his life he was actually dreading the next year at Hogwarts.

AN: Ok, this is my first fic and I hope you like it so far. Now, I know that this this chapter isn't very long, but I promise that they'll get longer as the story goes on.

The next chapter is going to be Ginny's side of things. Please, please, please, please, please leave a review. I'd like to know what you think about it so far (your thoughts impower my writing!) . Also since this is about 4 pages I want 4 reviews minimum.

Thanks,

Emeralds and Rubies

ps. the pen name comes from the color of Harry's eyes and Ginny's hair.

Coming Soon: Her Version


	2. Chapter 2

2. Her Version

Ginny Weasley stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express gloomily. As she watched the rain pelt the windows she couldn't help but think about that day. That day must've been the second worst day in her live - the final battle being the first. The day had been almost three months ago but she still remembered it like yesterday.

_It had started like a perfectly normal day. She had gotten up, gotten ready, and had met her friends in the common room so they could go down to breakfast. "Thank God for the weekends!" she proclaimed. They all laughed as they entered the Great Hall_

_Her eyes automaticly swept the Hall for a certain raven haired boy. She was curious as to why he wasn't sitting in his usual spot, but instead he was sitting further down the table. Her stomach clenched when he looked up at her with his beautiful emerald eyes. _

'_Get a grip Weasley,' she scolded herself. 'he doesn't think of you that way, and he never will.' She smiled at him so she wouldn't seem stupid, and sat down with her friends. She thought she saw him blush, but thought better of it. 'Why would the Famous Harry Potter blush?'_

_As she piled food onto her plate she saw Harry's beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, swoop down over the Gryffendor table. She expected her to land in front of Harry, but instead she flew right over his head and landed in front of her._

_Only a few people noticed the snowy owl, and even fewer seemed to find it weird that it would land in front of Ginny. _

_As soon as Hedwig lifted up her left, leg Ginny took the letter. She patted her affectionately and then she was off again. Ginny stole a look at Harry, who now seemed very interested in his pancakes._

_With trembling fingers Ginny slowly opened the letter. She gasped when she read what was in it. It read…_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know you're probably wondering why I'm_

_writing to you, but I just couldn't tell you this_

_face-to-face. The truth is that I **really** like you,_

_and I am almost positive you feel the same way._

_If you don't still like me like that, then **I understand.**_

_I had to tell you because it has been nagging at me_

_for months. I didn't want to not tell you and then_

_regret it for the rest of my life. If you just want to_

_be friends that's fine, because I don't want this to ruin our friendship._

_I'll talk to you later,_

_Love,_

_Harry _

_When Ginny finished reading she looked up so quickly that her neck cracked. Harry was looking at her. A searching look that made her feel completely vulnerable._

_She was unable to break his gaze for a while, until one of her friends called her name, and her thought process was broken._

_"Anyway, like I was saying. . ." but Ginny didn't hear a word of it. Her mind was on more important things._

_---_

_Ginny laid on her bed, thinking about breakfast. 'Why?' was the question she kept asking herself. Why her? Why now?Why did he have to tell her this just when she thought was getting over him._

_ She thought of all the times he had hurt her because of her stupid crush. Even though they were unentional, how did he think she felt when he was dating other girls. Over the past year he had dated three different girls. Cho who just made her gag, Susan who took advantage of him being a celeberty, and Hannah who expected him to be a hero at everything._

_ She thought about this for a long time. He went out with the three most fake and demanding girls, and he hadn't even given her a second glance during the time that he was dating them. _

_After another 30 minutes of thinking she finally came to a conclusion, 'There's now way on this earth that he's going to hurt me again.'._

_---_

_Later that day Harry had been studying for his N.E.W.T.S. when Ginny slowly approached him. She took a deep breath._

"_Hi." She said sheepishly_

_He looked up from his studies to look at her. "Hey." He said back._

_Harry watched as she sat down on the chair next to him, and began to twirl a lock of her fiery red hair around her finger._

"_Harry-"_

"_Gin-"_

_They both started speaking at the same time._

_Ginny gave a nervous giggle. She took another deep breath and said,_

_"Harry, about the letter-"_

_But, she was silenced as Harry stood up, pulled her to him and gave her a searing kiss. Everything Ginny was going to say just flew out of her mind. The only thing that mattered at that moment was Harry. Ginny wrapped her hands into his hair and he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of pure bliss, Ginny's eyes flew open wide, finally realizing what she was doing. She put her hands on his chest and pushed away abruptly._

_"Gin what's-"_

_"Stay away from me!" she shouted. and with that she wheeled around and bolted from the library, leaving Harry with a confused and hurt look on his face._

Ginny completely avoided Harry until term got out, on the train, and over summer when he was at the BurrowIn fact, He hadn't even seen Ginny until earlier that morning on platform 9 3/4.

Ginny felt horrible about what she did to him. Seeing that look on his face whe she pushed him away was torchure. Ginny knew she was hurting him but she didn't want to talk to him about what happened last year. A voice in the back of her head started screaming at her- to her amusment,the voice sounded alot like her mum.

'Ginny Weasley, how can you do this to Harry? He had never been anything but nice to you and you go and rip his heart out of his chest like that! You are so shallow. Harry may have hurt you, but he didn't do it on purpose! He's been moping around in a slump ALL SUMMER and it's all because of you, AND YOU KNOW IT! You know it took alot of his Gryffendor courage to tell you how he felt, now put the boy out of his misery and talk to him."

Even though she didn't want to admit it the voice had a point. Hermione had told her repeatedly that Harry had been in a bad mood all summer, and since when did Harry talk about how he felt?

Gathering _her _Gryffendor courage she stood up, opened her compartment door, and went to find Harry.

AN: Just so that you know, the reason that they're in compartments by themselfs is that Ron and Hermione are at the prefects meeting, since they're Head Boy and Girl, and Ginny's friends are either prefects or in one case her friend wanted "alone time" with her boyfriend. I will be mentioning this in either the next chapter or the one after the next. Updating this fast probably wont happen again. The only reason it happened this time is because I had prewritten this chapter before I submitted the story. Usally I'll only update 2 times a week maximum. Thanks for reviewing last chapter, I really like to hear your comments. Truth be told I was pretty nervous about what you would say, but thanks for reviewing. Please review again. Go Cardinals!

Thanks,

Emeralds and Rubies


	3. Chapter 3

3. Just My Luck

Ginny stepped out of her compartment, and started walking through the train. She looked through the window of every compartment to see where Harry was. After a few minutes she felt the train lurch as it slowed down and came to a stop. She noticed with dread as the students started to flood the walkways. She tried to get out of the way but ended up being pushed and shoved in the chaos. She tripped and fell when one particularly small first year came barreling down the hallway. Thankfully she rolled into an open compartment, and wasn't trampled on and more.

She swore loudly as the sliding door closed on her head. She got up off the floor, and swore even louder when she saw who was in the compartment. It was just her luck that she had rolled into the one compartment, on the whole train, that Harry was sitting in.

They stared -or in Harry's case glared- at each other, unblinking. "Ginny." Harry said coldly. He walked past her without a second glance and left the compartment.

---

After Ginny Accioed her trunk, she left the train and got onto a carriage. She still didn't like being able to see the threstrals, but she couldn't erase what happened at the Final Battle. She now thought of the thestrals as a memorial to all those who lost their lives that day. 'Most of the people in the school can probably see them by now.' she thought wryly. A couple of minutes later her friend Sarah entered the carriage. "Hey, Ginny," Sarah said with a smile on her face. She forced herself to return the smile. By the time that the carriage started moving, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood had entered the carriage.

When Ginny entered the Great Hall with her friends she was starting to get nervous. 'What's to be nervous about?' she thought. 'It's not going to be so bad if we avoid each other for the whole year.' she thought, trying to convince herself. 'Fat chance, that's going to happen' said the voice. 'Would you shut up?' she internally screamed back.

"Ginny!" she heard someone shout. She turned around to see Hermione beckoning towards her, and could practically hear the voice smirking in triumph. She took a deep breath and walked over to her, after saying goodbye to Sarah, Luna, and Neville.

"Hey 'Mione." she said, with fake excitement, as she reached the spot where She, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the seventh years were sitting. Hermione told her to sit, and she started to, when Seamus and Dean dropped their arms in front of the empty spot, like a pass gate. "I'm sorry miss," Dean said in a falsely low voice. "This spot is reserved for seventh years only." Under the glares of both Ginny and Hermione, he hastily added, "But, since its not-so-little-anymore Ginny Weasley, I think that we can make an exception."

"That's what I thought." Hermione said promptly. Ginny sat down, purposely avoiding to Harry's gaze. Other than that, dinner was pretty uneventful.

After dinner, Ginny was sitting down in her favorite armchair in the Common Room, when Sarah approached her. "So, Gin. How was your summer?" she asked.

She started to answer when Harry came up behind Sarah. "Yeah, Ginny how was your summer? I mean even though I stayed at your house, it's not like I would know. In fact you didn't even look at me once the whole time I was there."

"You know," Sarah said. "I . . . uh . . . just remembered I have to be anywhere but here right now" She got out of her chair and walked away from the soon-to-be scene.

Ginny stared at her retreating form and glared at Harry. "I was having a conversation, you know." she said, still glaring at him.

"Well, that's a first." he said sarcastically.

Ginny's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe how rude he was being to her. She gritted her teeth in determination. He wasn't going to talk to Ginny Weasley that way. "Listen, Harry. I don't care how mad you are at me. You aren't going to talk to me that way!" She shouted. She didn't notice the people that had stopped to stare.

Harry seemed to shrink under Ginny's temper, but after realizing what he was doing he stood tall again.

He lowered his voice to a cold dead whisper and asked, "What if I just did?" Ginny gasped in shock. "That's it!" She shouted. She raised her wand.

"ENGORGIO!" she shouted, purposely aiming the spell at his head

"There," she said, as his head grew to be about five times its normal size. "Now you have a big head literally, not just figuratively." She looked over at Sarah and saw that She had a very Malfoyish smirk on her face.

Harry struggled to point his wand at his head to reverse the jinx. Hermione looked appalled at Ginny's behavior and Ron's jaw was hanging open, but everyone else looked happy that Ginny stuck up for herself. Some of them were laughing at Harry, and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. But, not near guilty enough for her to reverse the charm.

Sarah walked up to Ginny, took her hand and walked with her up to the girls' dormitory.

---

Sarah and Ginny roared with laughter as soon as they got into their dorm. "Man, Ginny! How did you come up with that one? That was brilliant!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well, that will teach him not to mess with me."

"OK, spill. What was that whole thing about?" Sarah asked.

Ginny sighed, and explained everything that happened. When she finished Sarah stared at her. Her face was unreadable, and it made Ginny nervous. All of the sudden the dorm's door burst opened, and in came Hermione and Ginny's two other dormitory mates, Lexie and Emily. They all looked angry.

"Ginny, how can you do that to Harry? He had never been anything but nice to you and you go and rip his heart out of his chest like that! You are so shallow. Harry may have hurt you, but he didn't do it on purpose! He moped around in a slump ALL SUMMER and it's all because of you, AND YOU KNOW IT! You know it took a lot of his Gryffindor courage to tell you how he felt" Hermione shouted.

Ginny gulped, she had expected anything but that. The voice in the back of her head seemed to be shouting 'Ha! See, it isn't just me who feels that way.'

"How do you know what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, this is _Hermione _you're talking to." Lexie said. Hermione pretended to file her nails. "It's a wonder what a simple babbling curse can do to a person." she said lazily. "But, that's not the problem. The problem is the way you're treating Harry. He's the only one in the Common Room right now. Everyone else went to there respected dormitories. The seventh year boys have sealed the door to their dorm, so Harry can't leave the Common Room. Now, go kiss and make up."

Ginny snorted. "As, If."

"Then, you leave me no choice" Hermione said. Emily opened the door, while Hermione, Sarah, and Lexie shoved Ginny through it.

As they closed the door behind Ginny, she heard muffled words and a squelching sound as they sealed the door so that Alohomora didn't work.

Ginny knew what her only option was. And, if she wanted any sleep tonight she knew she had to take it.

She took a deep breath and descended down the stairs.

AN: Ok, just so you know there's probably going to be only one more chapter and an epilogue. On another note, I know that some of you might not like the rude Harry, but in the next chapter he'll be back to normal. This chapter was pretty hard to write because the characters just wouldn't 'cooperate'. Since I only got a one review on Chapter 2 I'm making a new rule. I have to get at least six reviews before I post chapter 4.

Thanks,

E and R

ps. Special thanks' to Carolquin who not only reviewed on both chapters, but also gave me some constructive critisism on them. THANK YOU! It really helped.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Making Up and Making Out

**AN: I know that I normally don't put an author's note at the beginning of the chapter but I felt that I had to. Ok, First of all this chapter takes place starting when Ginny and Sarah go up to their dorm (It's what happens when Hermione casts the Babbling curse). And yes, the Babbling curse is real. I didn't make it up. So sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter four.**

---

_After Ginny and Sarah left_

_---  
_

By the time that Harry heard the door upstairs open and close, he was able to reverse the curse wandlessly. As his head shrank back to its normal size, he sat down on the couch, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he had done it. He knew he shouldn't have talked to her that way. He also knew hat she was capable of doing a lot worse things to him.

'You got off easy, mate.' He thought. 'She could have done a lot of worse things to you than just an enlarging spell. She could have-' His thoughts were interrupted when Ron and Hermione came up behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked him, still in shock.

"Do you really think he'll tell us?" Hermione asked Ron, looking annoyed.

Harry put his head in the palms of his hands and sighed. Now was definitely not the time for their bickering

Ron had whispered something in Hermione's ear. "What? As, if." Hermione said.

Ron cast an anxious glance toward Harry. He raised his wand and muttered "Mufflatio." Since Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realize the buzzing sound in his ears.

Ron looked at Hermione with a puppy-dog pout on his face. "Come on Mione'," he pleaded. "Would you it for me?"

"No." she answered sternly.

"Come on. I'm your boyfriend."

"Ron, I love you, but sometimes . . ."

"If you do it I'll take my own notes in all our classes."

Hermione looked hesitant. "Come on," Ron said in response to the look on her face. "You know that saying, 'He who hesitates is lost.'"

"Fine." She said after pondering the thought for a moment.

She took the spell off of Harry and muttered something under her breath.

"So Harry, what happened between you and Ginny that made you so mad?" she asked casually.

"Well, it all started when . . ."

---

After ten minutes of nonstop babble, Harry was finished with his story, and everyone in the common room (who had listened in on the story) was silent.

When Hermione lifted the curse, Harry was finally able to realize what he had just admitted to.

"Go to bed, all of you!" he shouted, and everyone, except Lexie and Emily, scrambled to their dormitories.

Hermione looked ready to explode, as did Lexie and Emily.

"I'm going to have a word with Ginny." Hermione said, already at the stairs. Lexie and Emily followed her, equally upset.

"I sure feel bad for Ginny." Ron said wryly.

---

_after Ginny was cornered in the dormitory.  
_

---

Harry watched as Ginny hesitantly descended the stairs. Ginny looked up at him guiltily.

"Harry I'm so-"

"Ginny I'm so-"

They both started at the same time.

Ginny smiled slightly, and Harry's stomach did a flip.

Ginny sat down next to him. "It's nice to know that you're sorry." She said quietly.

"But," she started. "I'm sorry to. The way I acted towards you was unacceptable." She sighed.

"I guess I was just scared. I mean, I've been hurt so many times by doing what my heart wants, and not using my brain." She said.

"Ginny? Have I really hurt you that badly in the past?" He asked.

"I didn't say that you were the one of the people that hurt me." She said quickly.

"Ginny, I may be thick. But, I'm not that thick." He said, giving her a small smile.

"I knew that it was unintentional. I just couldn't help but think that if we did go out and after a while and then, God forbid, I broke up, with you would hurt me _intentionally_, in order to get revenge." She sniffled slightly, and he pulled her close for a hug.

"Ginny, you know that I would never intentionally hurt you, right? You mean too much to me."

Tears were now running freely down her face. She pulled back from the hug and looked into his eyes. "You mean a lot to me to Harry." She whispered.

He looked into her eyes for a moment longer before pulling her closer so that their lips met.

Five minutes later, they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the voices and flashes of light coming from the stairs.

---

Hermione smiled at the couple as Colin took another picture of the two kissing. Ron came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"One would never suspect it." He said avoiding looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Suspect what?" Hermione said smiling. "Everyone knew that it was destined to happen."

"Not that," Ron said. "That you were the mastermind of the whole thing."

"Like I said , everyone knew that it was destined to happen." She said back.

"Well, I didn't. And anyway, What happened the last time something was destined to happen? Huh? Harry was almost killed. That's what."

"Really, Ron? I had know idea." She said sarcastically.

Harry and Ginny had long since broken the kiss and were now laughing at Ron and Hermione's bickering.

Seconds later, the portrait hole swung open and in came (to everyone except Ron's surprise) the Weasley twins.

"Really, Fred how could they?" George asked in mock disgust, looking at Harry and Ginny, who were now snuggled up on the couch.

"They got together without us here to give them our blessing." Fred gave a dramatic sniff, and then started to laugh.

"How did they find out?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at Ron.

"Hey, I _may_ have written a letter, that_ may _have mentioned _something._" Ron said slyly.

The twins roared with laughter. "Let's get this party started." Fred shouted. "Ron, go get all of the boys. Lexie," George said giving her an approving look. "You can go get all of the girls."

"Eww, George that's my friend you're checking out." Ginny said, looking like she was about to barf. They all started to laugh at the guilty look on George's face.

A half hour later the party was in full swing, and stayed that way, late into the night.

**AN(2): Ok bear with me for a second. I don't really have much to say but I would like to thank you all for reviewing. Just an Epilogue to go! The Epilogue will be about thirteen years later, When Mr. and Mrs. Potter are sending their first born child of to Hogwarts. I know that this story is pretty short and it amazes me that certain authors can write chapters that are 230 page long, and all I can write are chapters that are four pages long. I have a great idea for my next fic! I assure you that that one will be a lot longer. I know that I gave in and updated before I got six reviews. So, this time I have to get seven before I post the Epilouge. If you review fast this time, i can post the Epilouge and start work on my next fic.  
**

**lots of thanks from,**

**E and R **


	5. Epilouge

5. Epilogue

**An: Ok I changed my mind. This is when their second child goes to Hogwarts.**

---

_Fifteen years later_

_---_

Harry trudged into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes. He looked blearily at the clock.

"7:30?" He asked him self in astonishment.

He stood up to get breakfast started. He thought that Ginny would have enough to worry about without the added responsibility of making breakfast.

After a few minutes his son James walked in.

"Morning, Da." James said.

"Already dressed, I see?" Harry asked looking up at James.

"Yeah. I got up at five to start packing, and I figured that I should get ready."

"You are just like your father." A very pregnant Ginny said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"You know, he saved his packing until the last minute to when he was your age."

James had a look of pride on his face from being told he was like his father.

"Morning, Mum." James said.

"How are you, Love?" Harry asked his wife.

"Ok," she answered. "But, those pancakes look delicious." She said answered eying them hungrily.

"So do you." He whispered before kissing her deeply.

"Ugh, get a room." Their fourteen-year-old daughter Katherine said, walking into the kitchen.

The couple broke the kiss and smiled.

"Katherine Molly Potter," Ginny said sternly. "Some day you are going to meet a nice boy and you will kiss him so much that you're lips will swell."

Harry started choking on his orange juice and Kat's eyes widened as she started blushing.

"Kat and Andrew sitting in a tree. . ." James sang.

"K-I-S-S-"

"That's it." Katherine shouted and lunged at her brother.

Harry flicked his wand at them, and Katherine flew off of him and was now floating in the air.

She hovered over James, arms crossed, and a sour expression on her face.

"James, do not tease your sister. Every time that I mention Mallory you sit up straighter and actually start to listen to what I'm saying." Ginny scolded him, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Kat, you know better than what you just did." Harry said. "No beating up your brother"

"Now, you to go finish packing, Kat get dressed. We leave in two hours" Ginny said.

The children went upstairs and the adults smiled.

"Did you see that punch?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Hey. What can I say? She's like her mom. You don't mess with her."

"Here's you're breakfast." Harry said handing her a plate full of food.

Harry was about to go upstairs when he thought of something and his face paled.

"Does Kat really like Andrew?" he asked worriedly.

"Yep. And he likes her." Ginny answered, taking a bite of her pancakes.

Harry's worried expression quickly turned to anger. Ginny laughed. "Cool it, love."

---

_At Kings Cross_

_---_

The Potters moved swiftly through the crowds.

It was a particularly crowded day at Kings Cross because of a major accident that had happened earlier in the day, and still hadn't been taken care of.

As they reached platforms nine and ten, Harry looked around and quickly ushered his family through the barrier.

They were early, which was always a good thing, so they didn't see many families that they recognized. Katherine saw one of her friends, so, she said good bye to her mom and dad and was off.

A few moments later Ginny decided that it was time for James to board the train.

"Ok, Jamie." She said, sniffling. "Now, you remember to write." She enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum," He said, coughing slightly. "Air."

Harry was instantly reminded of Mrs. Weasley- or Mum, as she proffered him to call her.

When Ginny finally let go of James, he was slightly pink in the face. Harry stooped down to his son's height and gave him a hug. During the embrace he whispered in James ear. "Cause a little trouble for your old man. Alright?"

James grinned mischievously and pulled back from the hug. "Alright."

Thirty minutes later when the train pulled away from the station, Harry smiled sadly.

It had been hard for Harry to let his little girl go off to school for the first time, but he didn't think that it would be as hard with James.

He remembered his first time on the Express. That had been the first real chapter in his life. He smiled, knowing that for James, this wouldn't be his first chapter. He had raised him, and had been there for him. And he knew that even though his father hadn't physically been there for him when he was growing up. He had always, and will always be, there for him in spirit.

As he went home with his wife, he knew that his parents were smiling down on them, right that very second.

THE END

**AN: I can not believe that I am actually finished. I didn't think that everyone would like this story as much as they did. Now, I know that the end was a little sappy, or whatever, but I had to do it. I won't bother saying that I have to get six reviews, because it MIGHT be a while before my next fic. I don't know what I will title it yet, so just look on my author page every once in a while. I would really, really, really, like you to review. Really.**

**Ps. I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had my computer taken away for like ever. Anyway thanks for sticking with me, and my story**

**pss. Oh, and by the way, check out my new fic, Big Decisions **

**Thanks for your support,**

**E and R**


End file.
